


The Many Feelings of Hera

by Sasston



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, and so short im so sorry, so much fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa gift for smilodonmeow! Merry Christmas! I really hope you enjoy this, I'm so sorry about the length but I have started this fic over and over and it's the best I could do! This is also my very first wolf 359 fanfic so I hope it's okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Feelings of Hera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilodonmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilodonmeow/gifts).



“Officer Eiffel…can you hear me? Doug?” Hera asks out loud in Hilbert’s lab, where Eiffel has been sleeping alone for the last few hours.

Things had been crazy around the Hephaestus since the Decima thing had started up, so this was the first real quiet that had taken place on the ship. Minkowski and Lovelace had been fighting over which Pryce and Carter rule was the most relevant to their situation as they moved Hilbert with a gun to his head back to the observation deck when he said he’d done all he could do.

And so, Hera was projecting herself into the quiet of the room Eiffel was in. She didn’t know why she liked being where Eiffel was so much. She could’ve chosen the emptiness of the comms room, or the systematic noise of the engine room. But, no, she wanted to be where Eiffel was. Something about him comforted her. She longed so much to be able to reach out and hold his hand as he slept.

Hera had heard the rumors of early AIs being incapable of feelings. At times like this, she wished she were like them in that way. Longing was the feeling she felt most. Longing to reach out and hug Eiffel when he cried. Longing to run her fingers through his hair. Longing to feel his skin. Longing to kiss that scar on the top of his head he’d gotten when he was five and had run straight into a door while pretending to be an astronaut.

Sometimes, though, she felt other things. She knew these feelings from the entire dictionary she had in her database. Love, for Minkowski, in the platonic way. Apathy, for Lovelace. Sometimes that was a bit of anger. But she did have a generally bad feeling about the captain and the dangers she could bring. A mix of feelings about Hilbert. Honestly, she didn’t know what to feel about the scientist. On the one hand, he did give Eiffel the Decima virus without consent, but on the other, he was the only one able to keep Doug alive.

And then there was Eiffel. She felt a lot of things about him, too, but in a different way. She felt everything when she talked to him. She felt the roar of the engine humming all the way around her. She felt happy. She felt…alive, even though she technically wasn’t.

She felt love. Real love.

There, as she watched Eiffel sleep and listened to his heart beat and the dull roar of the machines in the room Eiffel was still hooked up to, she knew it was real love. But it broke her heart, because she would never be able to give him the love he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, smilodonmeow!


End file.
